Paint It With Crimson Blood
by DawnNDusk
Summary: Their friendship broke apart when a new student entered their life,breaking them apart. Roxas didn't notice what was wrong with Namine,and by the time he finally knew why,he's way too late. Pairings; Roxas/Xion, RokuNami,minor SoKai


5 young kids, with two older kids watching over them. Sora,Kairi,Riku, Roxas and Namine are the name of the younger ones. As for the older kids, Axel and Larxene.

They grew up together,play together and at some point of their life, they promised to never leave each other behind no matter what happened.

They even agreed to go to the same school in Twilight Town, living not far from each other since it's not a really big town.

They went to school together, eat lunch together,go home together and do their homework together. Their life seems to be perfect,but not for long.

A new student took part in the same school as theirs. She introduced herself as Xion,saying that she'll be staying here for a year due to her father's job.  
>She seems like a normal student overall,except for the fact that she clearly was only trying to befriend Roxas and no one else. The five of them were okay with it,since they thought she's too shy to befriend them all at once.<p>

Oh,If only they know how wrong they are.

They,mainly Namine tried to talk with Roxas since slowly he begin to drift apart from the group,but most of the time Xion dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the others, Xion had been messing with Namine everytime she found her alone. The black-haired girl shows it obviously that she hated Namine for some reason,and doesn't seem afraid to show it.<br>She taunted Namine,insulted her,and said that Roxas is her's and her's only to be with,and Namine should back off and go die.  
>Namine didn't respond,she never did. She just walk away,ignoring the black-haired girl. Xion clearly won't accept this, she won't give up torturing the blonde until the blonde has gone and leave Roxas for herself. She took out her phone after the school was over and texted Namine.<p>

Namine who was walking home,saw the message from Xion. She closed her phone,entered her house and walked up the stairs,going to her room like usual.  
>For one month,Xion have been messing with her everytime she's alone,and keep sending the messages.<p>

Giving a paopu fruit to someone is a way of telling their love to others. That day, Namine approached Roxas and was about to give it to him,when Xion suddenly glomps Roxas from behind,at the same time offering him the Paopu fruit.  
>Accepting a Paopu from someone means they agree to be their boyfriendgirlfriend.  
>Roxas accepted it. From Xion.<br>Namine was surprised,at the same time hurt,but she didn't show it.  
>Roxas asked her what she was about to ask,but she told him it was nothing and ran back home. Before she got home,she received a message from Xion;<br>_'You lose,failure. I WON_.'

She shut the phone,entered her house and walked upstairs. Her older sister,Larxene,seems to notice something wrong with her and asked, "What's wrong,Nam? Does anyone mess with you? I'll kick their sorry ass if they did"  
>"Nothing,I'm just tired", Namine lied. She walked into her room and locked the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon,just like Roxas, Namine drifted apart from the group. She never told anyone about her problems,not even Kairi or Larxene.<p>

The horrible insults and text messages keep on coming. Namine became a bit paler than usual, and when anyone asks about it,she'll told them she just need more rest.

No one knows what she told them was a lie.

Since the day Xion and Roxas become a couple,she did this. She had a razor hidden in her desk. She cut her hand, and use the dripping red blood to paint in a canvas.

Weeks past,finally she couldn't take this anymore. She grabbed her razor and did the usual except this time, she's going to end it. The open wound she made with the razor are much more than usual. She painted a nicely drawn picture of Roxas and herself. As a final touch,she added a heart around the painting.  
>Usually,she'll stop the bleeding after painting,but not this time. She let the blood flow out. She spent her last minutes hugging the canvas,wishing what she just drew was real,but in reality,it's just a dream never to come true. Roxas loves Xion and vice-versa.<br>'Maybe Xion was right. Roxas will be better off without me. I'm just a failure,nothing more', she thought. Then,she sighed and her heart stopped beating.

The next day,Larxene found her dead. She was shocked at what she saw,but she waste no time and grabbed Namine's phone,dialing 911. She checked for any pulse,but then realized she's too late. Her body had become cold,no breath come out of her. She's as still as the dead,because now she's one. She saw the picture Namine was hugging,then at that exact moment Namine's phone received a message. It's from Xion. She read the message and gritted her teeth in anger.

After making the preparations for her beloved sister's funeral,she rushed off to find Xion AND Roxas.

* * *

><p>She found them, eating ice cream while walking around. She approached both of them and she slapped Xion,hard. She dropped her ice cream,holding her cheek in pain, "what was that for?",she shouted at her.<br>"You bitch. Do you know what the fuck have you done?", Larxene cursed at the younger girl.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't even know you!"<br>"I'm Namine's sister. I demand you to explain this!", the older girl shoved Namine's phone to Xion's face.  
>Before Xion could grab the phone, Roxas snatched it and read it. His face turned into one that shows he's shocked.<br>"Oi Roxas,thanks to your bitch, now my sister is dead! You shouldn't have dated this little piece of shit in the first place!", Larxene shouted,pointing furiously at Xion.  
>"What did you-",Xion was about to say something,but Larxene cut her off, "don't you dare say anything you dumb piece of trash. And you,Roxas, don't ever think I'll forgive you. Like hell that's going to happen! Now get the fuck out of my sight!", the blonde girl yelled at both Xion and Roxas, who then scurried away.<p>

A few days later,the funeral took place. It didn't take long for the news to spread,and everyone was shocked to know how Namine died. By the time they knew Xion was the main cause,Xion and her family had suddenly moved to other place faraway from Twilight Town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Later)<strong>_

"Guys,I can't find Roxas anywhere!", the brown-haired boy informed his two friends about it,and from how he sounds and looks,he's in total panic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A day before,)<strong>_

"You can't do this to me! How could you?", Xion screamed at Roxas. The blonde turned to her direction, "You should've known why. If I knew what you did to her all this time,I wouldn't have picked you"  
>"Well it's your fault! Why did you choose me in the first place? Breaking up with me now is too late since the dumb blonde bitch is already dead!", Xion shouted, only to be slammed back to the wall behind her<br>"Don't you dare speak about her like that, or else you'll regret it", Roxas threatened through his gritted teeth, glaring at the girl infront of him. After that he walked away, leaving the black-haired girl slumping down to the ground,crying slightly.

"Usually he'll tell me where he's going, directly or by a note! But now there's neither of them!"  
>"Calm down,Sora! I'll help you find him,I'm sure the others will help too, right Riku?",Kairi asked the older boy beside her.<br>Riku nodded, "yeah"  
>"He's not anywhere here! I've searched all over Twilight Town and no sign of him..", Sora looked down, disappointed at himself, "what..what if he's really gone..? What should I do?", he asked.<br>His question was answered with a hug from Kairi, comforting him by telling him that they'll find his twin no matter how long it takes. She suggested both of her friends to ask for the help of his brother,Axel, and Namine's sister,Larxene.  
>Axel agreed to help them in an instant,since he thought of Roxas as the better twin and most of the time he enjoyed teasing the boy with anything the boy dislikes.<br>Larxene agreed to help after much persuading from Axel that after finding Roxas,they'll hunt Xion down for what had happened.  
>All five of them spread through the small town, deciding to meet at the top of the Station's Tower at certain time to discuss any clues they found about Roxas' whereabouts.<br>One day,at 5' o'clock on top of the Clock Tower, Riku arrived with something on his hand; a Paopu fruit with a note attached to it. He told them that he found this laying infront of Namine's grave. They read the note;

_-Dear Namine,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I should've known about this earlier, then maybe you'll still be here,living, not where you really are right now._

_-From,Roxas_

Sora was the first one to react, he ran down the stairs after exclaiming, "he's still here! I knew it!"  
>The others followed after him,Kairi holding the Paopu fruit and leaving the note flying in the wind.<br>They went to the Graveyard only to find no one but themselves and the gravekeeper there. They asked him whether he had seen Roxas or not, and he told them that he was here a few hours ago. They thanked him and ran out of the Graveyard. They started asking the other peoples if they had seen Roxas or not,and a few said that they saw him entering the train that goes to Destiny Islands a few hours ago.  
>They bought tickets for themselves and went to the train that goes to Destiny Islands.<br>The note was drifting in the wind,carrying sentences of apologies on it. One thing they should've noticed is,there's still a few sentences on the back side of the note.

* * *

><p>Somehow,there's one place where Sora was sure they'll find Roxas there.<br>The cave hidden beside the waterfall.

_-P.S.  
>Sorry for breaking our childhood promise.-<em>

He remembered that there's where the five of them; Sora,Kairi,Riku,Roxas and Namine, promised to never leave each other behind,no matter what happens. The cave is also where Sora and Kairi, also Roxas and Namine, promised to be with each other in the future life,when they're old enough.

_-Don't worry though,-_

He ran and ran,hoping his twin's there, waiting for them to come. He entered the cave. What he saw wasn't what he expected.  
>Roxas was there,yes. But he's not alive anymore.<p>

_-I'll be joining you soon.-_

He can't believe it.

Roxas is not dead. He shouldn't be.

Beside where he sat,dead, was something recently drawn, in red.  
>Poorly drawn but good enough to be recognized, A picture of his face and Namine,and a heart surrounding them.<p>

Sora dropped to his knees,his hands covering his face, "no..NO! This shouldn't be real..he couldn't be dead..", he faced the ground, his hands hitting the ground, "no..no..NO!"  
>Kairi hugged him,trying her best to comfort him.<br>Larxene just stood there,facing away. The picture Roxas drew resembles what Namine drew before she dies. Larxene silently cries,not for Roxas but her deceased sister. She tried to forget about it,yet now she just have to be reminded about it.  
>Axel walked to her and patted her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better. She didn't do anything. Usually,she would've smacked his hand away and threaten him when he tried to get near her,but now she didn't do anything to stop him from doing so.<br>Riku may not have been anywhere near the term 'friends' with Roxas since they're rivals,but that's not a reason to not to care about his death. He was muttering curses about how stupid he was to do such things.

* * *

><p>The funeral took place a few days after,they decided to bury him right beside Namine's grave.<br>Mostly every each of them are crying, but part of them know that now Roxas will be happy to be together with Namine up there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; This is probably the most angsty fic I've ever written ._.**

**Read and Review please~  
><strong>


End file.
